Most drains do not adequately filter out foreign matter, such as hair or large food particles, that could build up in the drainage pipe over time. These clogs could lead to slow or even stopped drains, which greatly inconvenience today's busy consumer. Harsh chemicals used to dissolve or otherwise clear the clog put the consumer at risk for chemical burns, and could harm portions of the drainage pipe. In addition, such chemicals are sometimes ineffective, requiring an expensive plumbing professional to be hired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,593,087, 1,950,817, 2,668,962, 3,027,569, and 3525105 teach drain strainers that are designed to fit over or within the opening of a drain to prevent foreign matter from clogging the drain. These cupped strainers are rather ugly to behold and pose a danger to shower users who tend to ambulate around the hole area. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,896, D348924 and D256948 teach a drain covers that are substantially flush with the floor of a shower or a tub, but foreign matter tends to collect on top of these drain covers, ruining the aesthetics of the drain.
Thus, there is still a need for improved drain straining systems.